<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forest Facade by strawberry_shortcakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763786">Forest Facade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_shortcakes/pseuds/strawberry_shortcakes'>strawberry_shortcakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghoster [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Ghosts, Other, forest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_shortcakes/pseuds/strawberry_shortcakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before he could even look at the entire room he unlocked by himself, Miroha's eyes were focused on the window in the room. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghoster [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forest Facade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- I haven't really managed to finish this story since I quitted quotev and moved the story over here.<br/>- None of this is real, all is just my own story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cold wind flew past like a butterfly. Miroha approached the abandoned building with courage, not like he was accustomed to exploring things every night. Just adventuring for once, then never again. His messed-up hair kept flinging in the sky crazily. He quickly adjusted it by the time he arrived at the doorstep of the house, and so he opened the door with a creak coming from the old wood. </p>
<p>"Hello? If anyone is there.. Can you try closing the door?" He asks. The message echoes throughout the entire building, yet no ghost of some sort closed the door. He shrugs and continued on with his adventure.</p>
<p>Just then he stumbles upon a decked out dining room with all the chairs pushed in, lights put out. It was like a modern relic from the ancient times, or something that belongs in a vampire's home. But besides that Miroha creeps around the corner slowly and while doing that, a key is found on one of the seats. It wasn't a regular key, though. It was silver and had a fancy aura to it. Like an Alice in Wonderland kind of aura. </p>
<p>But just then a blanket of fog covers the room and Miroha couldn't see much. But so on he persisted and moved forward, hoping to see light if it could even reach him.</p>
<p>        He walked up the spiral staircase slowly but surely and led himself to a hallway, with fancy lights hanging right above his head. It started to feel like as if he could almost hear whispers in his ears. In fact, he felt a bit more tingly. A good kind of tingly, like the kind you feel when riding those whirly roller coasters at the amusement park. Or at least that's just what he thought. His head turned from place to place looking at all the nooks and corners like he was suspecting a crime scene. </p>
<p>Curiously walking around, there comes across a locked door at the end of the hallway. Miroha simply sighed and used the key from earlier to open the door himself. Unaware of his surroundings. He ran in like it was a dramatic movie scene and he was the 'badass' protagonist. To make it clear, he has a lot of self esteem. Miroha truly believes he's the star of the show here, even if he's just a little naive.</p>
<p>Before he could even look at the entire room he unlocked by himself, Miroha's eyes were focused on the window in the room. </p>
<p>There a girl sits glaring at the stars on this breezy night. The curtains slowly moved around every now and then. Miroha just stood there, abruptly looking at the girl with her black, poofy hair and her dark school uniform. It took a bit of time before she could even notice him looking at her like he just witnessed a murder. </p>
<p>Around her head was some sort of wrapped triangle-shaped headband. And her some of her legs and arms had been bundled up with bandages that would come from a school's nurse office.</p>
<p>The girl turns around and sees Miroha, just looking right into her soulless eyes. </p>
<p>"Oh.. Hey." She responds. </p>
<p>"Who.. Who are you?" Miroha asks with a thud. He looked just as serious as his school coach, who was much more annoying with his whistle blowing into Miroha's poor eardrums. </p>
<p>"...Do you need to know?" The unbothered girl lays in mid air, bandage-covered arms behind her heavy head while smiling.</p>
<p>Suddenly Miroha starts to get mad for a moment, "Of course, is this a game? Are you just fooling around?" He yells bluntly. </p>
<p>"Geez.. People like this really need to take a break.." She mutters. But when she looks back at Miroha's desperate face she thought for a moment and there she introduced herself to the lonely boy.</p>
<p>"I'm Luma! I don't think we've met, because well... I'm dead."</p>
<p>"Dead...?" Miroha stares at her dead in the eyes, he had realized the moment she said that out loud. </p>
<p>"Yep, ghosts and stuff. Silly!" Luma says brightly with a grin. Though her face didn't match the words she was saying..</p>
<p>"That isn't really something to be proud of.. Y'know.. Dead people can't interact much with regular humans."</p>
<p>"Well, I know. But then again, at least I can get away with stealing garlic bread from that local restaurant around the block!" She floated in the air and swayed back and forth. </p>
<p>"To be honest.. I don't even know you!" </p>
<p>"Haaa.... Well now you know! Come on, why don't we just look at the stars together?" She pulls Miroha by the hand very forcingly with the pale palms of her hands. "Such a weird ghost for sure.." Miroha thought in his head. His weak mind spins around like a carousel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>